At That Moment
by Akailae
Summary: What was going thru Scar's mind before the Alien Queen showed up. What would have happened if there weren't any interruptions? ScarxLex a little bit of fluff. One-shot sorry folks
1. Scar's POV

AN: Well I was sitting on my friends couch talking about my fanfiction Broken Beginnings and AVP. I was wonder what would have happened in the movie if Scar and Lex weren't interrupted by the queen. This is Scar's POV and I hope you enjoy. Also go over yonder and read my fic Broken Beginnings. Anyways R&R.

* * *

At That Moment

I stood across from the ooman female that fought beside me in the test of my life. I had just given her the mark of my clan that classified her as a warrior. She stood staring at me, not of shock or disgust that I expected from the tiny ooman woman. She had a look of curiosity and thankfulness in her eyes, she stop silently in the softly fallen snow. Her beautiful brown skin was marred with various cuts and bruises from the hellish battle in the pyramid. Her brown eyes slowly examined me from head to toe, I wanted to chuckle as she nodded in approval but I kept it to myself.

She shifted the makeshift spear that I had made her from her right hand to her left. The arctic wind blew a quick chilly burst. The ooman shivered from the cold because most of her arms where exposed. I decided to take the opportunity to get closer to the ooman woman. For some odd reason this ooman who should have died in the pyramid was compelling me. She compelled me to take her into my arms, she compelled me in the pyramids to save her, she compelled me at this very moment in time to kiss her.

I stopped an arm length away from the ooman, she gave me a wary beautiful smile. She spoke with her soft beautiful voice. " My name is Lex." She pointed to herself hoping that I would understand. Little did she know I did understand the basic English but I couldn't speak it well. I mimicked the name using the man's voice that she shot in the pyramid to put him out of his misery. She jumped back a little probably a bit shocked from the fact that I was using a dead man's voice. I quickly recalled the nickname I had heard her give me when I was chasing after them in the pyramid. " Scar" I used the dead man's voice again and pointed to myself.

We continued to look at each other and when she smiled at me again. I did something that I doubted any other yautja done before me. I took Lex into my arms and I kissed her, she was hesitant at first but after a while she began to relax. Her lips were soft and smooth, her body seemed to fit perfect in my arms like she was made for me. I deepened the kiss hoping she wouldn't reject me but see didn't I heard her drop the makeshift spear and put her arms around my neck. How this little ooman could stir strange emotions within me I wouldn't know. All I understood was that I never wanted it to stop, I felt a small fissure in the air, I knew it was my people coming off the ship to see if there were any survivors. I ignored them only enjoying Lex's lips agains mine. I knew this would cause friction with the yautja that were probably watching us.

At that moment I didn't care

At that moment the world around me stood still

At that moment I knew what I wanted

At that moment I knew what I was going to do

The moment I broke the kiss I asked Lex one simple question using the voice of her dead friend. "Will you come with me to my homeworld?"

At that exact moment I got the answer I wanted.

She looked at me with the beautiful brown eyes and gave me a smile with a one word answer "Yes."

At that moment I knew my life would change forever..........

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed reading it, sorry if it sounded a bit too human for some of you hardcore predator fans but I am about to do some heavy reading and researching so I can get the predator personality right. Like I said if you like go check out my story Broken Beginnings. Bewared it was typed at 1am in the morning on a thought that was in my head.

Love, Peace, & Mo Hair Grease

Princess Akaichou


	2. Author's Note

At The Moment

AN: Hey guys I wanted to let you know after receiving a lot of emails over the months since I published this story I will continue the story if people are still interested in reading it. If I continue the story the first chapter which is already posted with be a treated as a stand-alone one shot that will eventually tie into the story. I thought that would be a cool idea to continue the story that way. Predator romance is hard to write especially with a bunch of hard-ass reviewers trolling the site. I will be doing research and I will write the next chapter in the next few weeks right now I am in the middle of finals and I am going through some adjustments because my parents are moving to Arizona and I am not going with them because of my schooling so right now I am stressing and running around like a chicken with my head cut off because I am about to be left alone in North Carolina with the only family seven hours away so I have a lot of preparation to do before then so if I don't get it out soon I am sorry and I am also a college student and a student bellydancer I eventually want to become a performer and do bellydancing professionally in a few years as a side job. I also have a hafla coming up in January which I will be preforming in so all these things will take priority over writing fanfiction so updates will be slow. Just warning you guys before I continue. Will be updating soon hopefully.


End file.
